One Step At A Time
by Randomer06
Summary: ALEX/IZZIE. SEASON 3-ish. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SUMMARY AT THE TOP OF STORY.


**Title:**** One Step at a Time**

**Author: ****Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06) ****  
Rating: R (14+)  
Pairings: Lexzie.  
Premise: ****Set around Season 3-ish. Izzie is left alone one night and this leads her to discover her real feelings for that special someone...****  
Warning: AU!****  
Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SHONDA DOES! Enjoy! =D**

Pacing up and down the hall at 1am seemed a stupid idea but Izzie Stevens couldn't think of anything else to do. Hoping to get an early night Izzie Stevens went to bed at 8, but like hell that worked. Meredith and Cristina were on-call tonight, George had taken the ortho resident Callie Torres out on a date and Alex was in surgery, running late once again. She'd tried watching TV but the late-night on a Monday was rubbish. Izzie stared the watch on her wrist, 1.02am. Why the hell couldn't she sleep? Izzie continued to pace up and down the hall in anticipation that the front door would swing open and someone, anyone would walk through the door so that she wasn't alone. Sighing didn't help with the fact that she was alone.

Izzie noticed Alex's bedroom door was open. She slowly walked over to the door and entered the room. She took a long whiff of the air. It smelt like Alex, the smell she adored. Izzie slipped over to his dresser and opened it. In there was his beloved black wife beater, grey sweatpants and Iowa t-shirt from his college days. Izzie gently pulled the t-shirt out from the drawer trying not to disturb anything else.

An idea sprung into her mind. She briskly pulled her pink fleece top over her head and replaced it with the grey, baggy, grey Iowa t-shirt. The smell of Alex filled her nostrils as she closed her eyes to take it in. For a moment she felt as if she was embraced in Alex's arms where she was happy and safe, then opened her eyes to reveal it was her imagination. Izzie shuffled over to the unmade bed that Alex's sleeping form had been in that morning. Gently she placed one leg inside the duvet then the next. Laying her body down and covering herself up Izzie finally felt drowsy and not long after she was fast asleep.

* * *

"2am? What the hell happened to me finishing at 11?" Alex mumbled to himself as he fumbled with the lock at the front door.

Alex silently pulled the jacket off from around his shoulders and hung it up on the coat hanger. He knew if he threw it on the floor he would have Izzie nagging at him in the morning. He then crept upstairs as quietly as he could and slowly pushed his door open.

"What the hell?" Alex said as he saw a sleeping form of a beautiful young blonde in his bed.

First he pulled off his shoes, jeans and t-shirt then replaced them with his black wife-beater and grey sweatpants. He walked over to the bed and climbed in next to her. Never in a million years did he think he'd be in the same bed as Izzie Stevens.

"Iz." He whispered just loud enough to wake her.

"Huh?" a drowsy young blonde responded as she turned around to face him.

"Why are you in my bed? And why are you wearing my Iowa t-shirt?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and was passing your room and I smelt you and I thought about your clothes and..." she said as she stretched.

"Hey, no worries. Don't panic."

"I'll go back to my room and leave you in peace. You're probably tired and..."

"Iz, you're rambling. Stay. I don't mind sleeping on the couch downstairs."

"Alex, stay with me."

"You want me to stay?"

"Yeah." She said as she laid her back down on the pillow and cuddled up closer to him.

Alex placed his arm around Izzie and pulled her even closer. Did she like him? Did she feel safe with him? A million questions buzzed through his head as Izzie Stevens, the woman he loved, lay in his arms asking him to stay with her for the night. Her voice brought him out of his trance.

"Alex, do you ever think there could be an us?"

"Would you want there to be?"

"I feel safe around you. And Denny's gone. I need to move on. I've always liked you and you're the guy I want to move on with. I think that Denny was just a lapse of judgement and that fate wants me to be with you. I think I love you. We could try if you want to that is..."

"There could be an us." He said as he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"Really?" She asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes. Really" He said as he kissed her once more before he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I could get used to this" She giggled as she snuggled closer into his embrace.

Alex lay there with the woman of his dreams in his arms, and she wanted him. To be honest things couldn't get any better for him, or for her. Both had found love in each other, and both wanted to explore it and develop on it.


End file.
